wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deathmind
Deathmind is property of galaxydoggo, please ask permission to use him. OF YOU TOUCH HIM YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN Description Deathmind is A jet black nightwing, his underbelly being dark green, dark green eyes, and he has bloody claws from killing other dragons. and the end of his tail is white, it goes from jet black to pure white, and a bloody tongue, his neck is also dripping blood from being killed. he has ghostly see threw wings at the end, he is still quite visible though. Personality Deathmind is very sassy. And he doesn't give up until he gets what he wants. He is also a loudmouth, he is often called funny. But can lose courage at times. He hates being yelled at, and doesn't know when to quit. He is very vengeful and hates being told no too, due to him being a prince, he is also very bratty. and can be sarcastic at times. Backstory As an egg, Deathmind was enchanted to be an animus by an animus seawing, when he hatched, he found out when he was 2. He read the scrolls on Albatross and was terrified he soon told his mother and Greatness became extremely jealous, he was sent to the Icewing kingdom to murder the Icewing who froze Battlewinner's insides, while he was there he saw a Icewing named Coldclaws and fell in love with her, he wanted to live a happy life with her and flee the Nightwing kingdom, and forget about his magic, it turned out she was the daughter of the icewing he was sent to kill, he refused to do this and started interacting with her, but about 6 months later when he returned to the volcano, he found out it was abandoned and couldn't figure out where the Nightwings went he ran into Glory and found out this was the Rainwing Morrowseer had told him about, he asked about The Nightwing and she said they lived with her, and he didn't approve, she told him about the death of his mother and his mentor, Morrowseer he was mad by this and wanted to seek revenge on the Rainwings, he failed and ended up burning down most of the trees. He felt bad for what he did and wanted to say sorry, but most of the tribe hated him now, including his older sister, Greatness. He returned to Coldclaws and found out she was now dating a seawing named Salty, he was mad and met a Nightwing named Nevertheless and decided to settle with her, this didn't work out and then Salty and Coldclaws broke up, he started dating Coldclaws but then Salty killed him, he soon returned as a ghost. ((that took forever to type,, XD)) He soon returned to the rainforest but most of the dragons there hated him, he was alright though, he didn't like it due to loud noises and the rain, he flew to the Icewing kingdom and reunited with his one true love, Coldclaws and Queen Glacier didn't approve of her great Niece dating a slimy stupid brainless' Nightwing, but when she realized he was animus, she approved. Triva *Deathmind's upcoming story ''The dark horror is somewhat based off on the original Spider-man trilogy, Deathmind is Peter, Coldclaws is M/J and Salty is Harry. I changed Holyminds name to Coldclaws, and Deathmind is Battlewinner's acutal son. and made it so Darkstalker brought Deathmind back as long as he followed him. Deathmind despises nuts In modern world, he wears light gray jeans, a dark green t shirt in black letters that says it's impossible to keep calm when surrounded by idiots., a black Nike hoodie with the hood up, black and gold sneakers, fingerless gloves, and he's holding a knife using his tongue Deathmind looks really close to Darkstalkers mother. Typical NightWing .jpg Untitled.png deathy.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Realtionships To be added, all ya have to do is ask Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Assassin)